pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo (Pokémon)
Normal Dex Number - 150 National Dex Number - 150 Ability - *Pressure - 100% Type - *Psychic - 100% Classification - Genetic Pokémon Egg Group - Size - 6’07” Weight - 269.lbs Gender Ratio- *Male - 100% *Female - 0% Biology Physiology Mewtwo is one of the first Pokémon created by science. The scientists who created it dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon. It is widely considered unique, because only one was genetically created. However, this has yet to be fully confirmed. Mewtwo is a creature with a humanoid posture, but has a few feline features. Mewtwo's body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. Mewtwo has three circular digits on each appendage. It has an opposable toe on the inside of each foot, like many real-world primates, as well as two others that face forward. It has purple eyes (sometimes blue when attacking) and two short ears. One of Mewtwo's most notable features is the tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. It is most likely a secondary spinal cord, or a system of nerves, allowing for an increased amount of blood and sensory transmission to the brain, heightening its psychic powers. Gender Difference Mewtwo who was once thought to be a genderless pokémon like many Legendary Pokémon however it was soon found that it to has a genders, but as of now Timothy‘s Mewtwo is the only one that has been shown. Special Abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike , and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere . Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to the maximum power. Behavior Due to its early visions of the human race, Mewtwo is known to be very aggressive and thinks of nothing but battling and defeating its foes. However, Mewtwo seems to have developed a very protective and guardian-like nature to the point of surrendering to Giovanni just to keep its fellow clones safe. Habitat Mewtwo, being a Cloned Pokémon , has no natural habitat. However, Mewtwo has been seen roaming a large city under the cover of night. It generally likes to be in dark solitude, such as the darkness of a deep cave. Diet Main article: Pokémon Food In the series Major Appearance ''Main article: Jin, Timothy’s Mewtwo '' Jin is one Timothy’s most powerful pokémon that he has and like most of his other pokémon he willing joined Timothy after he was defeated by him. Jin made his first appearance during Season 1 in Chapter 42 and has been traveling with Timothy since. Minor Appearance Stats Base Stats Type Effectiveness Move Learnset By Leveling Up By TM/HM By Breeding By Tutoring Evolution Evolves from: *Phewtoo when happiness is maxed out with trainer. Evolves into: *Maxtriyu when Emotional Limit Break. *Maxtriyu evolves into Ultios at level ? while holding Cyber Armor . Pokédex Entry Mewtwo was created by scientist of the Kanto Region sometime in the past by recombining the genes of Mew. However soon after he was created he destroyed the lab were he was born, killing everybody who was in the lab and then escaped into the world. Category:Pokémon Category:Kanto Region Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon